Kai Baby-sits
by AsterDragElf
Summary: Miwa did the unthinkable. He had left his little, sick sister with none other than Kai Toshiki. Now Kai has to deal with a bratty girl who wants no one but her brother. Kai may be facing one of the biggest challanges of his life.
1. I hate you!

**Alrighty! Don't ask where I got this idea from. I had a lot of free time that day. It's a bit short, but hopefully to your liking. I hope you enjoy watching Kai learn how to babysit!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 1: I hate you!**

* * *

><p>Miwa was an idiot. He was an idiot. Kai would never stop saying he was an idiot. Never. Out of all the stupid things Miwa had done, this was above all.<p>

The idiot had somehow forced Kai into baby-sitting his sick, little sister until he came back. Kai was going to kill him.

"I want Onii-chan!" a little dirty blond girl cried. Her face was burning with fever.

Kai wanted him too. _So that I can annihilate him! _Kai fumed. Where did Miwa get such an absurd idea?!

"I want Onii-chan!" she cried again.

Kai sighed. "He's going to come back. There's no reason to cry."

"I hate you!" she pointed an angry finger at the brunet.

"I'd hate you too if you weren't a kid, girl," Kai responded dryly.

"I'm seven!" the girl retorted, sniffling. "And my name is Mana!"

"Whatever."

"I hate you!"

Kai dropped his head on the table. He wasn't very familiar with kids, but he could guess that she was more bratty than others. Why did he have to put up with this brat?

"Achoo!"

Kai raised his head. That's right. He had to watch her because she couldn't go with Miwa and his parents due to her sickness. Why now out of all times did she have to get sick? And why did Miwa ask him to watch her? There were so many better choices. Aichi, Misaki, even Emi!

Kai handed Mana a tissue. Mana snatched it from him angrily and blew her nose.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"That statement is becoming repetitive," Kai responded, emotionless. He didn't care what she told him.

Mana huffed and folded her arms over her chest. She refused to ask what that meant. She could always ask her brother when he came back.

They both sat in silence. Kai wondered if he should just go back to his apartment and leave the girl alone.

_No, that wouldn't be right,_ Kai thought. He didn't like this, but it would be extremely harsh to just leave her all alone. Especially when she was sick.

"Hey... "

"Hmph!"

"...Are you hungry?" Kai asked. Oh, how he was going to kill Miwa.

Mana unfolded her arms and looked at him with surprise. Mana frowned, _He's trying to pull a prank!_

"Forget it! I don't want to see you!" she shouted, running to her room and slamming the door.

Kai shook his head. What did Miwa expect him to do? He knew Kai wasn't the type to do this. Kai thought he might as well make dinner. Mana would get hungry soon.

Kai took out some ingredients and started to cook. He poured the chopped vegetables in the pot and stirred it. After making sure it tasted good, Kai filled two plates with food. Pouring cold water in one glass and warm water in another, he laid everything on the table.

Kai knocked on Mana's door. No point in avoiding the inevitable.

"Go away!" Kai heard Mana yell, her voice cracked.

"Dinner's ready," Kai stated.

No answer.

Kai sat down, leaning against the wall. He had nothing better to do. It wouldn't hurt to wait a little.

Half an hour had passed and Mana still hadn't come out. Kai didn't bother moving. He didn't care how long she took.

* * *

><p><strong>Mana's POV<strong>

"I hate him!" I cried on my pillow. Why did Onii-chan ask him to watch me?! He's a jerk!

I sniffed, sitting up. I wished Onii-chan was here. Onii-chan always makes me happy. I picked up a picture of me and Onii-chan. Onii-chan always plays with me when I'm sick.

I frowned. Now I'm stuck with him! Why is Onii-chan friends with him? He's nothing like Onii-chan!

"I wish Onii-chan never met him," I muttered.

_Knock._

I looked up when someone knocked on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled, wiping away my tears.

"Dinner's ready," he said. Why does he care?!

I didn't want to answer. Why should I? I'm not hungry!

My stomach growled. "I have to have some snack," I said, getting off my bed. I searched all my favorite hiding places, but there wasn't anything. I sat on my bed. I'm sooo hungry!

"I'm not leaving my room," I told myself. But my stomach growled again! I covered myself with my blankets and tried to think of something else.

_"When you can't sleep, think of sheep!"_

That's what Onii-chan always said. Okay, sheeps.

Chocolate, ice cream, chicken, candy...

I can't think of sheeps! Mmm... I'm so hungry. No, I have to think of sheeps.

Popsicles, doughnuts, cupcakes, milkshakes... I can't do it anymore!

I jumped off my bed and ran to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person<strong>

Mana slowly opened the door. She turned to Kai with red eyes and a sheepish look.

"You took so long the food's cold," Kai spoke, standing up.

Mana didn't say anything, looking embarrassed. Kai glanced at her from the side of his eyes. He walked into the kitchen with Mana behind him. Kai took the plates and re-warmed the food. He placed them back on the table and started to eat.

Mana hesitantly sat across from him and slowly took a bite. Her eye's widened as the flavor exploded in her mouth. She scarfed down her plate in minutes and refilled her plate.

"You'll throw up if you eat so fast," Kai said absently.

Mana blushed, realizing what she was doing. She slowly ate the rest of her food and sat in silence.

Kai finished eating and washed the dishes. _This is tiresome_, he sighed inwardly.

"You should sleep," Kai told her, drying the last dish.

Mana wasn't able to hold back a yawn. "Onii-chan reads me a story," she frowned.

"You want _me_ to read you a story?" Kai asked incredulously. He knew she hated him. If that wasn't already obvious. Why did she keep bringing up Miwa? He was gone.

"I wish you would just disappear!" Mana yelled.

_You'd think having a sour throat would make lose her voice by now,_ Kai sighed. He supposed being sick and separated from your family could make you a little grumpy.

"Look, you won't get better if you don't sleep," Kai reasoned. He didn't think she could get any more bratty.

Mana frowned stubbornly. She wasn't going to listen to him. "No."

Kai felt his patience crack. He had put up with this BRAT long enough. "Go to sleep!" Kai yelled, his eyes showing anger.

Mana flinched at his tone, her eyes watery. She was used to Miwa's joking look. She was used to always getting what she wanted. "N-no."

Kai glared at her. "Fine. Do what you want." Kai stood up and left the house. He slammed the door shut. He had no reason to watch her. If she wanted him to disappear, then he would. That bratty girl could cry all night for all he cared. Miwa would just have to deal with it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is shorter than most. Sorry about that. I'll see if I can make it longer. I misspelled sheep on purpose because it's through a little girl's POV. Please Review!<strong>


	2. Another try

**Here it is! I'm kind of thinking this story won't really have a plot. I just want to see how Kai would deal with babysitting. :P So I'm open to any shockingly, hilarious ideas. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 2: Another try**

* * *

><p>Mana jumped when the door slammed shut. She sniffed, feeling tears roll down her face.<p>

"I don't need him," she said uncertainly, hugging herself. Mana felt scared, having never been home alone. Especially in the dark. She remembered so many stories of kids getting kidnapped when they're alone. Not to mention that one time...

"Th-that won't happen," Mana shivered. The room suddenly felt cold. Mana sat up on her chair, looking at every inch of the room, as if something would pop out and strike. Rain poured outside.

Mana ran to her room and locked the door. She could hear the thunder outside. Or was that her pounding heart? Mana buried herself in her blankets, terrified. She hated being alone.

Something scratched away at her window. Mana tensed. She couldn't take it.

Mana sprinted out of her room and threw the house door open. She ran out in the rain, looking around desperately. Where was he?!

Her bare feet slipped in a puddle and she fell forward. Mana tensed, ready for a collision with the ground. She blinked teary eyes when someone caught her. Hesitantly looking up, she realized it was the brunet.

Kai looked at the crying girl sympathetically. He stiffened when she threw her arms around his leg, sobbing. Kai pried her arms off and picked her up. Mana buried her head in his chest, crying harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as if afraid he would leave if she let go.

Kai carried the girl back to the open door and set her down. He shut the door before the carpet could get more soaked.

Mana immediately attached herself to his leg again, sniffling.

Kai lightly ruffled her hair. "Go change," he said gently.

Mana stiffened and shook her head.

Kai bent down to her height. "Your sickness will get worse in those wet clothes. I'll wait here."

Mana nodded slowly. She hesitantly opened her door. Mana turned back to Kai, scared. She was worried he would leave.

"I'll wait here," he repeated gently, reading her thoughts.

Mana swallowed hard and closed the door.

Kai wasn't even able to sit down. The little girl came out in seconds in her polka dot pajamas and hugged his leg, sniffling.

The brunet smiled and picked her up. He sat on Mana's bed and comfortingly rubbed her back. Kai felt even more guilty for leaving her than before. He couldn't believe he had forgotten something so important. Kai remembered why he came back.

**Flashback**

Kai walked briskly down the sidewalk. What a brat! You'd think she could show a hint of respect! Kai hated her!

The green-eyed boy stopped walking upon these thoughts. The rain soaked him, pushing down his spiky locks. Kai shook his head.

"I shouldn't have done that," Kai mumbled. She was only seven. Not to mention he was a complete stranger to her. It was only natural. "I have to go back."

Kai turned around and slowly walked back. The rain came down harder. Kai saw lightning flare, its follower, thunder, booming after. Kai's eyes widened as he remembered what Miwa had told him.

_"Don't do any of your disappearing acts. She panics very easily and is scared of being alone. What's worse is, she accidentally saw a horror movie of kids being kidnapped when they were alone. It's not a good idea if she is alone."_

"Tch!" Kai sped up his walk, splashing in the puddles. He could only imagine how she would be in a storming night.

**End of Flashback**

Kai sighed as his stupidity. That was a great first impression. Kai wondered if the girl hated him even more.

The brunet looked at the bunny designed clock on the white nightstand. It would have been laughable if not what time it was. 9:30. Kai realized it must be late for Mana. She had to go to sleep.

"Try to sleep, okay?" Kai told the girl and gently laid her on the bed.

Mana grasped his hand. "Can you sleep with me?"

Kai looked at the size of her hand compared to his. Hers was tiny and scared. Turning back to terrified brown eyes, Kai smiled,

"Okay."

Mana immediately scooted over and let Kai lay down. Shaking hands clung to his arm tightly.

Kai placed the blanket over them and gently patted the girl's head. "It'll be alright."

For the next hour, Kai spoke to Mana calmly about things that were serene. Mana listened intently when he explained how shiny the ocean looked under a starry night and how beautiful the stars were, if you could just take a moment to stare.

Mana fell asleep, calming thoughts in her mind, replacing the earlier ones. Her face had a smile.

Kai smiled and closed his eyes. This wasn't so bad. He supposed he could get use to it.

* * *

><p>Mana slowly opened her eyes when the scent of bacon reached her nose. Sun peaked through her pink fleece curtains. She sat up on her bed and stretched.<p>

"Achoo!"

"What happened last night?" Mana mumbled tiredly, blowing her nose. Her eyes widened when she remembered everything. She was both embarrassed and angry. Why did she ask _him_ to help her?

"But," Mana murmured, "he was very nice."

She got off her bed and changed into a gray sweater with pink flowers at the bottom. Along with a grey frilly skirt and black pants. She followed the delicious scent to the kitchen and found Kai placing two plates of food on the table.

"Morning," Kai said with a small smile before taking a seat. He motioned for the girl to do the same.

Mana just nodded, not knowing what else to do. She sat on a chair and took a bite of her omelet. It was better than the curry.

"Did you wake up early?" Mana asked, wondering when he had time to make this.

Kai blinked at her understanding words. He didn't think a seven-year-old would even consider that. "Not really."

Mana didn't seem to believe him, but ignored it when the call of the tempting food ate at her. Mana chucked it all down.

Kai watch the girl take the seconds he had purposely prepared for her, anticipating her hunger. Kai sweatdropped when she finished that in minutes. He wondered where all that food went.

"Here," Kai handed her his untouched plate. It's not like he liked eating anyway.

Mana hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Kai noticed her kind tone. Maybe last night had changed her. "Ah, it's fine. Take it."

Mana nodded and took his plate, stuffing it all down. Her stomach didn't seem to have a limit. It was like her mouth could take any amount of food.

Kai slowly took a sip of his milk, blinking in disbelief at the small girl with a monster apatite. Kai knew she only hesitated out of courtesy.

"That was good!" Mana said, stretching her arms.

The brunet noticed she was coming around. He placed the finished plates and glasses in the sink. Turning up the warm water, Kai scrubbed away at the dirty plates. It was nothing new for him. Living by yourself makes you do everything. _Guess that came in handy,_ Kai thought, washing off a plate.

Mana watched him silently. _He's nicer,_ she concluded. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

Kai stopped scrubbing his plate when he remembered something. "I almost forgot," Kai said, turning around. "You have to take your medicine."

Mana gulped. Scratch that off.

* * *

><p><strong>So they're off to a bumpy start. I'm wondering how Kai will convince her to take her medicine. So many choices! <strong>**:D ****Please Review!**


	3. Medicine! Hide! Hi- Sweets?

**Sorry for taking so long. Busy and everything. I have so many tests and quizzes tomorrow. T-T Got to study!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 3: Medicine! Hide! Hi- Sweets?**

* * *

><p>Mana giggled, sitting under the table, her arms around her knees. She was currently hiding from Kai. She had no intention of taking her medicine.<p>

"A... a... ACHOO!" Mana sneezed. She quickly covered her mouth. _Maybe he won't see-_

"Found you," Kai bent down next to her. "How long are you going to do this?"

Mana's eyes twitched with fury. "FOREVER!" Mana retorted indigenously, though, she wasn't able to hold back another sneeze. "ACHOO!" Mana rubbed her nose.

Kai frowned at that. He placed a hand on her forehead. Hot. _Last night's rain may have done it, _Kai thought grimly. He was responsible for watching over her.

"C'mon, you're only going to get worse," Kai said, offering her a hand.

"But, I don't want it!" Mine whined. She crawled to the other side of the table and pushed the chairs out of the way. Coming out from under the table, she quickly ran out of the room.

Kai shook his head. Maybe he should stop letting her _think_ she can hide from him. He had just let her have fun for awhile. Her attitude would probably worsen if he didn't.

"I'm becoming too soft," Kai sighed. He placed the chairs back to pass the time and waited a few minutes. Soon, Kai left the room and headed upstairs. He knocked on her door before walking in. Kai checked under her bed. Sighing, he looked in her closet. Dolls of every style and clothes all over. Mana wasn't there.

Next was Miwa's room. This would be Kai's first time in it. Kai heard quick footsteps, giggling; the sound of a door closing.

Kai wondered where the girl got such an absurd idea; to think she couldn't be found with all that noise. Still, Kai found the whole thing amusing. It was almost _fun_ to play along. He opened the door. Kai looked around. It was organized. Kai would be shocked if Miwa hadn't told him over the phone his parents were yelling at him to clean his room before they leave.

Kai checked under the bed. He mentally asked himself why was he playing dumb. It was obvious she was in the closet. Kai thought looking all over the room was enough. He headed for the closet.

He opened it. Clothes and junk piled high. Kai spotted a few homework sheets that were due months ago. He knew the blond lied when he said he cleaned his room.

Kai guessed he was still mad at Miwa for making him do this. Shaking away his thoughts, Kai realized something. He smiled slightly. It was a nice trick for a seven-year-old. He shut the closet and headed for the door. He closed it all the way, revealing the sneaky girl behind it.

Mana grinned, discovered. She was disappointed he had checked behind the door though. She thought he had fell for it.

"Not bad," Kai complimented her. "But, I'm not changing my mind."

Mana huffed, folding her arms.

Kai thought for a moment. "I'll give you a treat if you do."

Mana's eyes glittered with excitement. "Sweets?" Her voice sounded enchanted.

"Sure," Kai agreed, relieved to finally be getting somewhere. This girl had close to none of Miwa's traits. Kai knew how to deal with Miwa. (Sort of) But, Mana was something else. Although, he noticed his plan was a success.

Mana nodded excitedly and swiftly opened the door. She took Kai's hand. "Hurry!"

Kai let himself get dragged down the stairs, to the hall closet. He searched through the cabinets until he found the right one. He poured the red liquid into a medicine cup. Kai turned to the baby blue-eyed girl.

Mana swallowed. She lost her resolve. "I don't want it."

Kai wondered if he should tell her she has to take twice every day. Deciding to save that information for later, he said,

"It's not much. You can get any sweet you want after this."

"Any?" Mana repeated. "Even-"

"No ice cream," Kai said knowingly. Did all baby-sitters feel like parents? Seeing the girl's upset face, Kai knew he had to act quick. "Do you want to take this all the time?"

Mana quickly shook her head. She hesitantly swallowed it.

"Eww!" Mana grimaced, handing it back.

Kai took it and sighed with relief.

"What?" Mana frowned.

"Nothing."

Mana's unhappy frowned deepened. What was it? Did he think she was annoying?

Kai silently led her downstairs and handed her a glass of water.

Mana stopped reaching for it midway.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"Um... Mommy and Daddy don't let me use those," Mana stated, fiddling with her finders.

Kai cocked his head to the right. "You used glasses the last time you ate, didn't you?"

"But..."

"I think you're responsible enough," Kai shrugged, taking her hands and placing the glass in them.

Mana stared at the brunet, surprised. Her parents never said she could do it, no matter how many times she begged them.

"Don't drink standing up," Kai told Mana, pulling her away from her thoughts. "It isn't good."

"O-okay," Mana stuttered, sitting down. She slowly took drank it, lost in thought. No one had ever called her 'responsible' before. _It means I'm old enough to do something, right?_ Mana thought. She looked at the brunet.

"What kind of sweet do you want?"

Mana thought about it. She reached her conclusion. "Oh! I want cake!"

Kai nodded and took out some ingredients. He started baking.

Mana watched him curiously. What was he cooking? Late lunch? Mana walked towards Kai.

"Um..."

"What is it?" Kai asked, mixing eggs and sugar in a bowl. White flour dotted his apron.

"...What are you making?"

"Cake," came the simple reply. Kai placed his finger in the batter and brought it to his mouth.

"Mm, needs more sugar," Kai murmured to himself. He placed another teaspoon of sugar.

"Cake?!"

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" Kai asked, stirring the batter once more.

"B-but, YOU'RE making it?!" Mana's mouth dropped.

Kai blinked. "What's wrong with that?"

"Even Mommy can't make it!" Mana exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she always made it too sweet!" Mana said, watching Kai work.

"Takes a bit of practice," Kai murmured. He preheated the oven then took out a smooth, round cake mold. Kai laid it on the counter. He rubbed a stick of butter on the cake mold. He then poured the batter in.

Minutes passed, Kai put on oven mitts and put the mold in the oven. Setting it for 350F, Kai cleaned the counter.

Mana watched him curiously. He made it seem so easy.

"How do you know how to make a cake?" Mana asked.

Kai made a small noise of surprise upon this question. He placed the dishes in the sink, giving the girl his back. The question was simple, but Kai found it hard to answer. He didn't want to remember. Anything.

"I just know."

Mana felt something was off about his smile. It seemed different than his usual one.

Kai avoided eye contact and opened the fridge. He pulled out a gallon of milk and some strawberries. After washing the strawberries, Kai dropped them in a bowl. He poured the milk in a glass.

Kai sat on a chair and waited for the cake.

"...Why are you sad?"

Kai turned to Mana, surprised. "What?"

"You're sad!" Mana insisted with a frown. "Why?!"

Kai just stared at the girl before letting a wry smile grace his face. He patted the blond's head. "Yeah."

"Huh?" Mana blinked at the contact. "What do you mean 'yeah'?!" Mana slapped his hand away.

"Nothing."

"Awww!"

Kai chuckled quietly. He stood up and took out the cake. Kai proceeded to cover it in dark chocolate icing. He laid strawberries on it and put one in the middle.

"Wow..." Mana stared at the cake in awe.

Kai cut out a smooth, triangular slice and gave it to her. He placed the glass of milk on the table in front of her. Kai cut himself a portion and sat next to the girl.

Mana took a bite of the cake. "It's good!" She took another bite and another.

"Can I have some more?" she asked with excitement.

"Later," Kai responded, taking a bite. "After dinner."

Mana pouted but finished her plate. "Fine."

Kai slowly ate his. He washed the dishes and put them away. Kai looked at the clock. It was almost dinner time.

"Can you take the medicine again?"

"WHAT?!" Mana waved her arms wildly in outrage.

Kai sighed. "You have to."

"I do NOT!" Mana denied, standing up. She quickly left the room.

"Not this again," Kai groaned. After searching EVERYWHERE in the house, Kai plopped down on a couch. How was he supposed to convince her? For that matter, where was she?

Kai looked out the window. He saw Mana running around in the front yard. Kai got up and walked outside.

Mana was quick to notice him. She quickly ran.

Kai decided the game was over. He easily overtook the girl and stopped in front of her. Kai placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you don't want it, but I'm not letting you do anything else until you agree."

Mana pouted unhappily.

"I'll make you another cake," Kai offered.

"Really?" Mana stared at the brunet surprised. She actually thought he would be angry by now.

"Any kind you want," Kai added. He didn't mind. He rather enjoyed cooking. Still, he somehow felt happy at the blond's answer.

"Okay!" Mana grinned.

Kai smiled.

The sun was about to set. Kai led Mana back in the house. After giving her some leftover curry, it would be seen if the deal would hold.

Mana stared at the medicine as if it was poison. Remembering the delicious cake she had eaten, she gripped the medicine cup.

And swallowed it.

When Mana sent Kai a glare, he pretended to look elsewhere. Kai sent her to bed.

Mana showered and brushed her teeth. She was startled when she came into her room. Alone. Mana quickly opened her door and searched her brother's room. She saw Kai drying his damp hair with a towel.

"What's the matter?" Kai noticed the girl's nervousness.

"Um..." Mana idly moved her feet.

Kai watched her try to form the right words in her head.

"You could sleep in my room!" she blurted before she could stop herself.

"Huh?" Kai blinked at the fidgeting girl.

"It's big and everything!" Mana said quickly, pulling the brunet's hand. "You'll love it!"

Kai watched the girl carefully as he walked into her room. Was she still scared of being alone? Kai had assumed she could at least sleep by herself if she had her own room.

Mana hesitantly got on her bed.

Kai placed the covers over her. "Night."

"Wait!" Mana grabbed his hand. "Tell me a story!"

The order took Kai by surprise, but he agreed. He sat next to her and started the story. After the fifth one, Kai realized the girl was just stalling.

"It'll be fine. Try to get some sleep," Kai tried but to no avail.

"No!" Mana shook her head. She stood her ground, not wanting to be alone. She blinked when she noticed something reflect in Kai's eyes. Like before. Sadness.

"...Scoot over."

Mana beamed, forgetting her earlier thoughts. She scooted over, giving the older room.

Kai laid down, letting his body relax on the plush bed. Mana gripped his arm, afraid he would leave. Kai patted her head reassuringly. He finally coaxed her to go to sleep.

"Thank you," Mana murmured, falling asleep.

Kai didn't say anything. He waited until she fell into deep sleep. Kai sat up, careful not to wake up the sleeping girl.

Kai didn't mind watching over her... to an extent. But, he still had a problem. He thought it would be okay, but after seeing how scared she was, it wouldn't work.

"I had to have school tomorrow," Kai muttered. Hearing the girl move in her sleep, Kai laid back down. He placed his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe..." Kai covered his mouth, yawning. He blinked sleepy eyes. All this baby-sitting had got in the way of his naps. Saving his worries for later, Kai fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking of making Mana follow him to school. Maybe add a little of Morikawa and Izaki. I'll see. Please Review!<strong>


	4. Names, school, and Vanguard

**It's a bit longer than usual which I am happy for. I actually have a plot that I could use, but I'll see how it goes. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CFV.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 4: Names, school, and Vanguard.**

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!"<p>

"See?"

"But you can't leave!"

Kai sighed. He's been doing that a lot lately. "Look, I can't miss school."

"Yes you can!" Mana shouted, pulling his arm.

Kai exhaled. "I won't be that long. You're going to have to get used to this." _Seeing as this won't be the only time I may have to leave her,_ Kai thought, knowing how hard that would be.

"B-but..."

"You'll be fine," Kai patted the girl's head. "Okay?"

"...Okay," Mana slowly let go of his arm. "But, you have to make another cake!"

"Right," Kai scratched the back of his head. "I'll see you later."

Mana watched him walk out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Nothing's gonna happen. Nothing's gonna happen," Mana murmured to herself. She decided to take her mind off of it by eating the breakfast Kai had made for her. As usual, it was delicious and as usual, Mana wanted more. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw another plate of food on the counter.

Mana smiled as she ate her eggs. "He's actually really sweet."

Once she finished her food, Mana sat paced back and forth._ What to do? What to do?_

"I'm so bored!" Mana threw herself on the couch. "Achoo!"

Mana took a tissue and blew her nose. "Dumb cold."

After another five minutes, Mana had enough. "I'm gonna to drag him back!"

She quickly opened the door and ran out. Walking down the sidewalk, Mana suddenly thought this may have been a bad idea. She had never once walked outside by herself. She quickly glanced left and right. Mana continued to do so until her eyes landed on the infamous teenager.

Mana quickened her steps and was about to call out to him when he reached the school. Mana stopped. There were far too many people for her liking. She did not feel obliged to cause any attention, all of which was unwanted.

Mana thought carefully about what she should do. Deciding on an idea, she quietly followed Kai, hoping to go unnoticed. Unfortunately, it was not normal for a little girl to walk straight into a high school. A teacher stopped her.

"Excuse me? Are you lost?" the man asked.

"U-uh, w-well..." Mana stopped stuttering when she realized he could help her. "I-I'm looking for someone!"

"Who?"

"He's...!" Mana stopped. She suddenly realized that she had never once called him by name. He had never introduced himself either. Now that she thought of it, Mana did not even know what his name was. It put somewhat of a guilty feeling inside after everything he did.

"Yes?" the teacher now looked skeptical, as if Mana was just lying.

_Uh oh._

* * *

><p>Kai tapped his pencil on the desk. When would this be over? Kai would normally lose himself in his thoughts, but lately that's been filled with a bratty little girl. Kai sighed. He was over thinking this. She was probably just watching TV in her room.<p>

"Kai Toshiki!"

Said student turned to the teacher. Kai did not like where this was going.

"What did I just say?" the teacher asked, tapping his foot.

Kai would have banged his head on the table in annoyance if the class was not looking. Of course he had to hear everything else but that part. Kai suddenly felt a light tap on his foot. Taking a quick glance down, Kai saw a paper. He read it over quickly.

"We are going to have a test next week," Kai said, turning to his teacher. He almost smirked at the teacher's enraged face.

After the teacher turned around, Kai looked to his right. "You did that, huh, Satoshi?"

Satoshi mirrored Kai's smirk. Two strands of his smooth black hair was braided on equal sides. His eyes were dark blue.

"Heh, now you owe me two times," Satoshi smirked. "Why don't you skip? You don't have a sister like me, Toshiki."

Kai laughed a little. The two were close and had known each other since they were kids. Although, Kai did admit he never said he could call him by his first name. Satoshi would just never listen.

"No, but I can do without the teachers' on my back."

"That guy has something against you," Satoshi chuckled, pointing to the teacher. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing in particular," Kai responded slyly. Before he could explain, a yawn escaped his mouth.

"There's something wrong with your brain. How many naps do you take a day?" Satoshi teased.

"I've been busy."

"With what?"

"Well..."

The bell rang, interrupting the two. Before the students could escape into the halls, a teacher walked in, a little girl beside him.

"Do you see him?"

"Um..." Mana looked at all the faces until she landed on the right one. "You!"

Kai blinked at how she yelled at him. What was she doing here anyway?

Satoshi elbowed Kai. "Who's she?" he whispered from the side of his mouth.

"She's..." Kai realized he had never once addressed her by name. "Miwa's little sister."

"Didn't know he had one," Satoshi commented. "How is she?"

"_Wonderful_."

"We are leaving!" Mana shouted, walking up to Kai. That caught the attention of the class.

Kai sighed. He was going to have to explain it all to the teachers. _Figures._

After Kai had told them everything, the teachers decided Mana would be allowed to stay, so long as she did not cause trouble. Once that was over, Kai walked up back to the little girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored!" Mana exclaimed. "So, are we leaving?"

"No, you are staying here."

"What?!"

Kai took her hand and dragged her down the hall, ignoring all the stares as well as the girl's shouting. He managed to reach the next class in one piece.

Kai sat on a chair, Mana sitting next to him.

"Aren't you cheery," Satoshi said, sitting beside him.

"Shut-" Kai quickly realized how bad it would be if Mana knew that word.

"When are we leaving?" Mana complained.

Kai pushed his pencil so hard into the paper the lead broke.

"Oi, take it easy," Satoshi sweat dropped. "Just try to ignore her, Toshiki."

"This is SO boring!" Mana yelled, causing everyone to stare.

Kai glared at his friend, his eye brows twitching angrily.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Satoshi smiled a little.

"How'd you notice?" Kai muttered sarcastically.

"Achoo!" Mana sneezed.

"Kai Toshiki, I hope you're responsible enough to keep her quiet," the teacher said sternly.

Mana blinked at the mention of his name.

"Yep! He's perfectly capable!" Satoshi gave a nervous grin, holding a glowering Kai by the arm. "What are you doing?!" he whispered harshly.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Kai muttered darkly response.

Mana sneezed again.

Kai stopped what he was doing and offered her a tissue.

Mana took and blew her nose. She flinched somewhat when she saw Kai's icy glance. She was not able to think about it further since class started. Mana kept quiet after that. She wondered if she had gone too far.

"Oi, Toshiki?"

"Huh?" Kai blinked, almost finding his head down on the desk. "Hmm?"

"Don't fall asleep and leave me alone in this boring place," Satoshi laughed, lightly patting Kai's shoulder.

Mana blinked at how sleepy Kai looked.

Kai sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Then why'd you come?"

"You HAVE met my sister, right?"

"She seemed fine."

"I don't know what you're definition of FINE is," Satoshi gave an incredulous look.

"Just let me sleep," Kai groaned.

"Keep quiet back there!"

Both boys sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Mana went ahead of Kai, happily skipping about. It felt good to finally be out of the school.<p>

"I want to play at the park!" Mana announced. She was surprised when Kai offered a small smile and agreed.

Kai let Mana run around while he laid down on the bench. It felt amazingly good to nap here after so long.

Mana laughed happily, running around. She stopped when she saw Kai lying on a bench with his eyes closed. Walking closer, she realized he had fallen asleep. Mana actually felt a little guilty. She never thanked him for everything he did.

Mana sat on a patch of grass next to the bench. She decided to let him sleep for awhile. He deserved it after all. Mana patiently waited until she thought he had gotten enough sleep.

Mana stood up and turned to the slumbering boy. Should she call his name?

Mana lightly pushed Kai's shoulder. "Toshi-ni?"

Kai slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned. "Sorry, guess I fell asleep."

"That's okay, Toshi-ni."

Kai stiffened. "Wh-what?"

"Toshi-ni," Mana said, blushing slightly. "What's wrong with it?!"

"Uh... nothing," Kai said, a little surprised.

"Hey! You never called me by my name!" Mana shouted.

"Guess I haven't," Kai rubbed the back of his neck, standing up. "Are you ready to go home, Mana?"

Mana blinked before smiling. "Of course! You owe me a cake!"

"As well as medicine," Kai said with a smile.

"No! No, no!" Mana yelled.

"Well, you haven't been sneezing as bad as before," Kai said, thinking carefully.

Mana got excited. "So I don't have to-"

"Let's see how you are tomorrow."

"Oh, come on!"

Kai chuckled. He was getting used to her bratty attitude.

"Meani," Mana huffed.

The two walked in silence for the rest of the way. Mana's stomach suddenly growled.

"I didn't have lunch!" Mana exclaimed.

Kai fought back the laugh that was threatening to escape. "Why didn't you say something earlier? It's almost dinner time."

"Because I didn't know!" Mana shouted in outrage. "You owe me two cakes."

"Just don't forget who's the one that puts stuff in there," Kai said with a smirk.

Mana froze. "What kind of stuff?"

Kai smiled. He was never into messing with people, but he could not resist this one. "I don't know."

"What?! What's in it?!" Mana demanded.

"Well, let's see," Kai struggled to hold back his laugh. "W-"

"Kai?"

Kai stopped walking and realized they had just passed Card Capital. Misaki stood at the entrance.

"Tokura."

Mana looked from Kai to Misaki and back to Kai. She wondered who she was.

"It's been awhile since you have been here," Misaki stated, walking in the shop.

Kai walked in, followed by Mana who curiously looked around.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi greeted the brunet.

"Yo, Aichi," Kai waved at the bluenet.

"Who's the girl?" Naoki asked, pointing to Mana.

"Miwa's little sister," Kai responded.

"So, you're watching her?" Misaki asked with a gentle smile.

Kai rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "More or less," he mumbled.

"That's right. Miwa is on a trip with his parents, right?" Kamui recalled.

Mana's face saddened when he said that. "I know that!"

Everyone stiffened at the volume of her voice.

"What about the cake?!" Mana demanded, pointing at Kai. "I didn't have lunch remember!"

"She's a brat," Misaki whispered to Kai. "Shouldn't you tell her something?"

"It won't do anything," Kai sighed.

"And quit speaking to your girlfriend!"

...

Kai and Misaki both moved away from each other. Everyone gaped at the girl before looking at the two.

"Hey, now that I think about it, Kai speaks a lot to Misaki," Naoki whispered to the others.

Kamui's mouth dropped. He could not imagine Kai and Misaki being together.

"Naoki-kun!" Aichi blushed at where this was going.

Morikwa laughed at it all. "So have you kissed yet?"

Misaki turned to him with her infamous glares, cracking her knuckles.

Mana watched the horrid scene of Misaki beating Morikawa up. "You're girlfriend is scary."

Kai's eyes twitched, an evident blush on his face. NOW he could see the resemblance between her and her brother. Both were idiots!

"She is not my girlfriend," Kai muttered through grinding teeth.

"What's that?" Mana was quick to lose interest and pointed a deck of cards.

"Vanguard," Kai stated, happy to move away from that topic.

"What's Van Gad?" Mana asked, struggling to say the word.

Kai blinked. "Miwa never told you?"

"Huh? No, he didn't," Mana said, cocking her head.

"Alright, I'll teach you," Kai said after a moment's thought.

"Really?" Mana's eyes sparkled.

"Sure. Here," Kai handed her his old Kagero deck. "Treat them with care."

Mana carefully took the cards and looked through them. "They look cool!"

Kai smiled. "Let's start, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Kai carried a sleeping Mana on the way back. He smiled, remembering how she kept insisting she wanted to continue playing. In the end, she had fallen asleep and Kai decided not to disturb her.<p>

"Toshi-ni?" Mana yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"We're here," Kai stated and opened the door. He set the girl down and locked the door behind him.

Mana stretched. "Toshi-ni, can I have dinner now?"

Kai smiled and patted the girl's head. "Sure, why don't you change for now."

Mana nodded and walked to her room. She showered and changed into her pajamas.

Kai knocked on Mana's door. When no answer came, he walked in. Mana was asleep on her bed, hugging her pillow close to her.

Kai laid the plate of cake on her nightstand. He took a quick shower and laid beside the girl, careful not to wake her.

Mana immediately attached herself to his arm.

Kai blinked, surprised. Slowly, he patted the girl's head.

"Toshi-ni," she murmured with a smile.

"Toshi-ni, huh?" Kai whispered to himself, a small smile on his face. Guess he could get use to this.

* * *

><p><strong>So Mana was introduced to Vanguard. Sorry, I did not go into it further. I am not skilled in writing Cardfights, especially since it's a little girl. Anyway, please Review!<strong>


	5. Warming up

**So sorry for the long wait! Have to cut this short (sorry). Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Kai Baby-sits**

**Chapter 5: Warming up**

* * *

><p>Kai sat on the wooden chair, swift fingers moving the wooden utensil back and forth. The white paper was soon covered completely.<p>

_Done,_ Kai thought as he placed his finished homework in his school bag. Kai relaxed and sipped his coffee gracefully.

A small pounding noise growing louder and louder pulled him away from his relaxation.

"Ne. Ne, ne, Toshi-ni!" Mana skidded to a stop in front of him.

"What is it?" Kai asked, eyeing the overexcited girl. She seemed to be getting better these past few days.

Mana first looked at the table, checking if the brunet had finished her homework. She grinned happily. "You're done with your homework?"

Kai nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. "Yes?"

"So, can you turn on my TV?" Mana moved from one foot to another impatiently.

Kai blinked. "Uh, sure."

Mana led him to her room. The brunet took the remote and turned it on. Flipping to the kid's channel, Kai saw Mana sit on her bed, holding a stuffed teddy bear.

"I can't watch unless someone older than me is there!" Mana grinned, making Kai sit next to her.

"Yeah, but..."

"Shh! It's starting!" Mana shushed him with a wave of her hand and plopped on her stomach. She continued to watch happily, not noticing a single minute flying by.

Kai sighed, adjusting to a more comfortable position. This could take awhile.

...

One hour... Two hours... Three hours...

_It's a marathon,_ Kai thought, his eyes twitching. It figures. He hardly knew anything about colorful ponies and crazy magic. The thing that annoyed him was the disgrace of a baby dragon that was in the show. Kai lost interest after he managed to get away from the bigger dragon's cave with the help of an owl. Needless to say, this was quite the show.

"It's over already?" Mana whined.

"Already?" Kai muttered to himself. He was almost about ready to take a nap. But he was reminded of an arrend he had to run.

_Can't leave her behind,_ Kai knew.

"Alright." Kai turned off the TV and stretched his stiff body. "Let's go. We need to buy a few things."

"Toys?" Mana asked hopefully.

"Ingredients," Kai responded flatly, much to her disappointment. He sweat dropped at her expression. "Hey, this is for your next cake you know?"

"Oh!" Mana exclaimed, her expression changing completely. "Then, let's go!"

Now she agrees, Kai thought with a slight chuckle. He led her outside, down the stairs. They put on their shoes and left the house.

* * *

><p>"Pllleeeeeeeaaaaassseee? I haven't sneezed all day!"<p>

Kai sighed. Mana did not seem to take no for an answer.

"I don't think you should be eating ice cream so soon."

"But, that's my favorite ice cream shop!" Mana insisted, tugging on Kai's arm. She looked at him with big puppy eyes. "Please?"

Kai slapped a hand over his face. This girl was impossible! Why did he even bother?

"Fine, fine," Kai exhaled, giving in.

"Yes!" Mana shouted triumphantly. "Let's go!"

She pulled Kai into the ice cream shop. Kai paid for the ice cream and sat outside the shop.

Kai placed his hand under his chin, staring off into space. _This place..._

"...It brings back memories."

Mana stopped licking her ice cream. "What?"

Kai blinked. He had not meant to say that. But this place really did bring back memories. Kai grimaced. Memories of his parents. It was strange. He had been remembering them a lot lately. Ever since he started watching over Mana.

Kai sighed. He thought he had long got ridden of those moments. He stood up, wanting to leave.

"Toshi-ni?" Mana looked at him curiously. _He's acting funny again._

"You can eat on the way."

"Huh? W-wait up!" Mana jumped off her seat and caught up with the brunet. She noticed he was avoiding eye contact.

They started to cross the road. Mana tried to get a good look at Kai's face. She was surprised when it seemed glum. Hesitantly, she took hold of his hand.

Kai was pulled away from his past when a small hand wrapped around his own. He looked down to see Mana offering him a smile.

"Cheer up." Mana then walked ahead, pulling Kai along with her.

Kai was taken back by her seriousness. He let a small smile grace his face. He thought it was his imagination, but she seems to read him pretty well. Much like another blonde he knew.

"You're pretty smart for a kid," Kai murmured quietly.

Mana just stared ahead with a smile. After moment, she blinked in realization. Her face twisted into a frown.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Sure."

"I'm serious!"

"...Uh-huh."

* * *

><p>Kai sat on the carpeted floor. After a final attempt to focus on his homework, he laid down his pencil and sighed. Kai ran a hand through his hair. He could not concentrate.<p>

"Toshi-ni?"

Kai turned to to see Mana awake, crawling off the bed. She rubbed her sleepy eyes with a yawn. He must have woke her up. Kai looked at the clock. It was late.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Kai apologized with a shadow of a smile.

"Mm," Mana hummed quietly. Her eyes traveled over his untouched homework. "You're usually done with it.

"Guess so," was all Kai said.

Mana surprised Kai by hugging him. His eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around her neck and laid her sleepy head on his. Neither moved in that position.

"...You're a good big brother," Mana murmured with her eyes closed, a small smile on her content face.

Kai just listened to those words, too shocked to think of anything to say. Slowly, he smiled affectionately. She really had grown on him. He slowly returned the warm embrace.

Mana smiled happily at this. The two stayed like this for some time.

"Ready for bed?"

Mana nodded tiredly. Kai picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. He joined her on the other side. Kai pulled the blanket over them. With one final smile, Mana fell asleep.

Kai smiled. These days had been something. He had grown so close to someone he hardly knew. Kai frowned, a thought suddenly crossing his mind.

What would happen when Miwa would come back?

* * *

><p>Sorry got to go! Review!<p> 


End file.
